magickafandomcom-20200213-history
Wizard Wars
The Wizard Wars were a series of devastating battles that occurred sometime between Magicka 1 and Magicka 2. In the game Magicka: Wizard Wars, you play through the war. Factors that Caused Wizard Wars Little is known about what caused the Wizard Wars. It was most likely an argument over cheese and sausages. Unbeknownst to peoples, the shadowy oligarchy, Paradox Foundation, created the campaign as a method of exploiting money from the masses. It is rumored that they inspired the wizards to go to the wizard wars. What Happened *Radio static* Kernel, this is Jensen the wizard, calling for backup. *KZZT* There was a lot of fighting during the wizard wars. People only had the eight elements and no sub-elements, and could only queue up to three elements in a spell because of toxic nerve gas (Agent ESCHER) with magical properties. Because of this, things were usually pay to win. Wizards who could buy the highest elemental gear were always victorious, while people without money died. If you collected lots of crowns by winning Soul Harvest (one of the battle campaigns), you could usually afford better gear to fight your enemies. Sometimes wizards had duels, which were 1v1 fights determining honor and not for any formal military purpose. Almost everyone who died could be brought back by magic revival runes, or revived by friendly imps at Castle Aldrheim. Many battles were fought over possession of these magic runes, because wizards don't like to stay dead for long periods of time. Of course, this was just so that they would eventually spend all of their money on weapons and robes instead of hiding it. Early Access Some wizards were allowed to fight in the war before war was even officially declared by the order of magick. The rich wizards got fancy robes, while the poor wizards had to wear rags. They didn't know how to fight at first, and magicks were assigned to them by the shadowy oligarchy Paradox Foundation. Age of Death At one point, there was a massive surge in draftees called the "Age of Death". Dangerous hexes had encountered some errors and thousands upon thousands of wizards were annihilated at a molecular level. This incident prompted the Paradox Foundation to cut ties with MERLIN RED and MERLIN GREEN. Factions There were only two main factions and many sub-factions, or clans. MERLIN Red and MERLIN Green MERLIN Red was the name given to the "red team", but it was actually just the same as MERLIN Green. They were managed by the same headmaster and funded by the same organization (the Paradox Foundation). Unfortunately, no one's understanding of the conspiracy was sufficient enough to prevent the deaths of many wizards. They were all fooled to think that the people they were fighting on the same side with was green, and the enemies were red, but it was all just a mind control illusion magick. Lemons The yellow-robed mages were called the lemons and they were very powerful. Some of them had survived in the wars for many years and thrived on the battlefield. It was rumored that their blood was so sour with misery that that was why they were called Lemons. They also won tournaments a lot. VEFI There were blue wizards called VEFI that were also very skilled. LEGION I think these guys were orange and they actually fought the Paradox Foundation and won, which was why they were the first to be sent to Camp Spell-away. Eventually they even killed all the lemons and became anti-heroes. End of the Wars One day, after years of endless combat, a shadowy oligarchy called the Paradox Foundation withdrew funding from both sides of the war. With no financial benefit to the meaningless slaughter, arms dealers sold of the remainder of their stock for lower prices, and all the wizards were sent to mass extermination and labor camps. Therefore, neither faction was declared victorious. Human society quickly overthrew the last vestiges of magic-kind. Wizard War 2 Underground magick dealers were able to rekindle the flames of conflict among the wizard refugees, which resulted in further, smaller-scale scuffles. The Rat King was actually behind all of it, as he wanted to put brain parasites in the fighting wizards to see the secrets of magic, which he could use to achieve immortality (see the M:WW comic #23). After many more years of fighting, it seems like the war will never actually end forever. Now only a few handful of elite dragon warriors in an alternate universe where the wizard wars never ended can survive in the harsh climates of magick-ravaged NYC. Casualties Many of the world's wizards became dead or crazy because of the wizard wars. In Magicka 2, you can encounter these veterans and murder them for an achievement. Trivia * Magicka: Wizard Wars was the first MOBA to have full VR support, an impressive feat for a game made in 2007. * Thekk died during the Wizard Wars. * Bon Jovi's songs were inspired by his time in the Wizard Wars. Category:Magicka Wizard Wars